Affect This
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Complete DL and the third in a series...feel free to read the others and review of course!


**AN** This is all there will be in this lovely series. However I will most likely write more one shots…and more of my chapter stuff so stay tuned!

* * *

**Affect This  
**© Dream 2006

Danny and Lindsay ended up making a habit of hanging out for break, even sometimes after shift. There was rarely a day that went by that they didn't see each other at work. Both of them were convincing themselves that it was just professional interest, but it was becoming clear that they both knew better.

"Okay what are we looking for again?" Flack asked as he, Danny and Lindsay entered Central Park.

"Marty says there was another GSW in our vic," Lindsay explained.

"A through and through," Danny continued, "So it's somewhere around our crime scene."

"We hope." Lindsay added.

"Positive thinking Montana," Danny said with a wink, they came to a fork and he smirked at her, "Maybe you should take Flack with you." He suggested.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him, "Why? Because I'm a woman?" She rolled her eyes and in one movement she kicked Danny's feet out from underneath him and caught the kit he was carrying.

Flack had been directly behind him so he caught his friend before Danny hit the ground. He burst out laughing, "I think you might need my protection from her Messer." He said as he helped Danny stand.

Danny brushed Flack away and glared at Lindsay, "What the hell was that?"

She walked over to him with his kit, taking his fingers she put them around the handle of his kit then smiled at him, "Because Mr. Chauvinist, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." She swatted his ass, "Maybe you'd be better off with protection sweetness."

"You don't know Central Park." He protested still trying to regain some ground, where did this vixen come from? He found he quite liked it.

She laughed, "It's two in the afternoon Danny," She started walking away, "I bet you I'll find the bullet."

That got him going; he headed in the other direction already panning the area with his flashlight.

Flack smirked and sighed, walking toward a tree directly in front of him he shook his head, "I wonder when would be the best time to tell them I found the bullet." He mused to himself as he stared at the bullet hole in the tree.

* * *

"I can't believe he had us searching for twenty minutes before he told us where the bullet was." Lindsay said to Danny as they got ready to leave later on that night.

"I still can't believe you practically knocked me on my ass." Danny said with a smile.

She grinned at him, "You deserved it."

"Maybe, but I'm intrigued at how you could do that."

"Well, I'm hungry." She tried as she shut her locker and leaned against it, "If you make me a worthwhile offer then maybe I'll tell you how I learned to do that."

Closing his locker which was directly next to where she was leaning he kept his hand up by her head. "Do you really want me to give you an offer?"

She licked her lips and looked at him, "There aren't any places around here that sell food and showers are there?"

He just gave her a shrewd look, "Well Casa De Messer has both food and showers on the menu."

"Your place?" Her heart started beating a mile a minute; she licked her lips and stared at him, "That's your offer?"

He just smirked, crossed his arms and bounced lightly on his feet, "Yeah that's my offer."

She swallowed then nodded, "Alright Casanova, but don't think this means I'm taking a shower with you." She had to put that as a disclaimer, even though the idea was far from bad in her mind.

He grinned and put a hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the locker room, "The night is still young Linds and I gotta warn you…" He trailed off till they entered the elevator.

She was curious so she looked up at him, "Warn me about what?"

He just leaned in and breathed into her ear, "My powers of persuasion are overwhelming."

Gulping she didn't say anything but there was one thing resounding in her head, she had no doubt about that statement.

* * *

Her observation skills were on full alert when she entered his apartment. It looked like your typical bachelor suite, sparsely decorated, but at least it didn't feel cold. He took her coat and hung it up while she wandered into the kitchen. Something caught her attention right away, there was a child's drawing on the fridge.

He was rolling up his sleeves as he followed her into the room. He saw where she was staring and chuckled, "Okay first conclusion, give it to me."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at him.

"You're gonna jump to a conclusion, I just wanted to know what it was." He said.

She shrugged, "Niece, nephew, godchild…uh," She trailed off.

He nodded, "Yeah I knew that'd be in there so for the record the kid isn't mine."

"I didn't say…" She started.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek, "You didn't have to," He said into her ear, "It's from a kid at a scene. I found him in a dryer trying to hide from his father who had brutally murdered the mother. He took to me for some reason."

"For some reason?"

"Kid's don't usually like me, but Tyler, he did." He sighed then shook his head, "Anyway he's in foster care and I look in on him once in awhile, he drew that for me last time I visited him."

"Wow," She just stared at him, "I think I've got you figured out and then you go and blow my preconceived notions."

"That's my plan," He winked then picked up his phone, "So what are we eating?"

"What you aren't cooking?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I have no patience to cook, but you'll have to come back when I've got a day off to make you a real meal." He said with a grin, "It'll be mouth watering."

Oh her mind was going some nasty places, well actually there were some pretty tantalizing places if she thought about it some more. She chose not to, for the time being. She noticed a menu for a Chinese restaurant on his counter, "How about Chinese?" She pointed.

He nodded, "That's a great place, do you have any preferences or may I order?"

"By all means, order, surprise me." She walked passed him as he dialled and slowly took in his apartment. She ended up leaning against the wall next to his window staring out at his view of New York City.

A beer appeared over her shoulder and involuntarily she leaned back into his frame as she took a sip, "What are we doing?" She asked.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his chin down on her shoulder, "Hell if I know," He said, "I rarely think too much about these sorts of things."

Turning around she leaned against the window away from him, "I'm not going to be an office lay Danny."

He chuckled, "That's not what I meant," He pulled her to him, "If I just wanted an office lay I'd snag a lab tech."

She rested her arms on his and laughed, "Oh you mean like Claire? 'Oh Danny I have your results.'" She imitated the woman's voice "'Oh Danny, can I page you, you know with the results?' She practically pants when you walk into the room."

He smiled, "Do you blame her?"

She shook her head, "If I didn't know any better I'd say, you sir are an egotistical ass."

"Oh so you know better?" He took her beer out of her hand and placed it next to his on the bookshelf that stood next to the window.

"Sure I do," She smiled at him allowing him to pull her even closer, "And for the record I don't pant," She said close to his mouth.

"Really?" His eyes were already closed anticipating the taste of her.

"Nope, but I could be persuaded to purr," She whispered.

He laughed and then closed the small distance between them. Their beers sat forgotten for over half an hour; in fact they managed to make their way to his couch when the buzzing of someone at his door forced them apart.

"Damn," Danny sat up.

"Well I worked up an appetite." Lindsay quipped as he went to allow the delivery guy up.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, "To be continued." He opened the door and paid the delivery boy.

Later, while chewing some noodles he looked at her, "So enlighten me."

She swallowed what she had been eating, "About what?'

"How you managed to be quick like a freak this morning." He picked up another box and pulled the contents out.

"Oh, simple, I had three cousins that used to spar with each other and they'd need a partner," She chuckled, "Okay I was a practice dummy until I figured out some of their moves."

"So you just learned martial arts moves by accident?" He was incredulous and turned on for some reason.

She laughed, "I'm not a belt of any kind, I just know some sparing moves and ways to protect myself, they used to work me hard."

He licked his lips, "Worked you hard huh?"

She flung a noodle at him, "Mind out of the gutter Messer."

Getting spoonful of rice he flung it back at her, "Don't deny you didn't meet me there."

Looking down her shirt where some of the rice was feeling just nasty against her skin she glared at him then grabbed some more of her noodles and flung them back at him, "Stop it."

He put his spoon in the sweet and sour sauce and smirked when he saw her eyes widen, "Stop what?" He asked and threw it at her.

Some of it hit her chin and throat but most of it was on her shirt and sliding down the front of her. She shook her head and stood she saw him about to rise, no doubt to get away from her, "Sit." She pointed at his chair.

He stayed and just watched her approach him, "You know Monroe, you get closer I'm gonna do something gutter worthy." He licked his lips absolutely revelling the way she was looking at him.

She pushed his chair back and straddled him on it enjoying the shocked look on his face, "You got sweet and sour sauce on me." She stated putting both of her arms around his neck.

He nodded and put his arms around her placing his thumbs threw the belt loops of her jeans letting his hands rest on the top of her ass, "Yeah it's true."

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly tilted her head to the side.

He stared at her neck then slowly started licking the sauce off of her. He kissed up her chin then got to her ear, "If you want me to you're going to have to tell me to stop soon."

She opened her eyes and looked at him seriously for a moment weighing her options, then realized she didn't care she knew exactly what she wanted. "You said something about this restaurant having a shower?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I did."

"Well," She smiled at him, "You made me dirty, I think it's best of you clean me up."

"Damn Montana." He growled picking her up.

* * *

**AN **You all have fully active imaginations…feel free to fill in the rest. ;) 


End file.
